


Their dirty little secret

by Neon_demon



Category: Jennifer's Body (2009), Saw (Movies)
Genre: Adult Content, Affection, Age Difference, Age Play, Alternate Universe, Asphyxiation, Bad Girls - Freeform, Begging, Biting, Breathplay, Butt Slapping, Car Sex, Caretaking, Choking, Clothed Sex, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Complicated Relationships, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dominance, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, F/M, Filthy, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, Fucking, Geth, Grinding, Guilty Pleasures, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Hoffman is a Daddy, Hook-Up, Horny Teenagers, Lace Panties, Lap Sex, Late at Night, Licking, Loss of Control, Love/Hate, Lovesickness, Lust, Making Love, Making Out, Manipulative Relationship, Mental Illness, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Female Clothed Male, Naughty, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Canon Relationship, Obedience, Older Man/Younger Woman, One True Pairing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Power Play, Praise Kink, Protectiveness, Resolved Sexual Tension, Role-Playing Game, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Secrets, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Addiction, Sex Games, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexuality, Shameless Smut, Slapping, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Sweet/Hot, Teasing, Telepathic Bond, Temptation, Thumb-sucking, Trust Kink, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_demon/pseuds/Neon_demon
Summary: Her howl jingled in the shadowiness of his car but it didn’t make any of his muscles move or it looked like that, at least. Hoffman was driving them to Gideon plant so fucking unflappably like it was not him but someone else finger-fucking her right now. Like he wasn’t the reason of why she was fucking soaking wet.





	Their dirty little secret

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Hoffman/Jennifer filthy sex in his car. Nothing else to saay:)

It was almost midnight, she was sitting on the passenger seat of Hoffman’s police car whilst he was stroking her leg unobtrusively with his right hand and driving them to the point of destination with the help of his left one, and Jennifer had no fucking desire to set up another traps for some motherfuckers who don’t appreciate their lives.

“Why the fuck did he need us just now? I hate that we need to go there so late.” – she complained, pouting her lips naughtily – one of her many infantile habits that she still just couldn’t get rid off in his presence.  
“It’s not up to us to decide, you know,” – Hoffman took his eyes off the road for a second, drawing his attention to Jennifer. – “Not yet.”

His hand slowly moved underneath her skirt and ran the tips of his fingers up and down her inner thigh. She licked her bottom lip and spreaded her legs, focusing on his soft touch. His hand went further, getting into her lace panties and giving her clit a few teasing strokes with his thumb before plunging two of his fingers into her. Jennifer whimpered softly, leaning back and fully concentrating on the feelings he was making her experience. Mark curved his full lips in a smirk and refocused his attention on the road again, increasing the depth of penetration. _That’s what she really needed, that’s what she really wanted now._

“Mmaark...”

Her howl jingled in the shadowiness of his car but it didn’t make any of his muscles move or it looked like that, at least. Hoffman was driving them to Gideon plant so fucking unflappably like it was not him but someone else finger-fucking her right now. Like he wasn’t the reason of why she was _fucking soaking wet._

“It’s already too damn hot here..” – she swallowed dryly, her breath becoming heavier as his fingers moved in and out of her.  
“You want me to stop?” – Hoffman stared at her mockingly, questioningly raising his eyebrow.  
“N-n-nnooo.. Please, don’t..” – she pleaded, gripping his forearm, her voice gravelly from arousal.

It didn’t take him much time to make her finished. It was never a problem since he knew all her weakest spots too fucking well. Since he knew _how to treat her._ As she came, moaning his name, her juices messing up his fingers, Hoffman couldn’t but help letting a light chuckle. Acting like a sassy bitch all day long and looking _so fucking fragile_ right now, her dim eyes silently pleading for him to continue.

“Want me to take care of you?” – asked Hoffman, his low deep voice merely a soft whisper as he withdrew his fingers, and she was ready to catch his every word, every phrase submissively _like a gift from God itself,_ almost drowning in it.  
“Yeeah.. Take care of me..” – Jennifer begged for him, letting out an anticipating moan.

When it came to orgasm caused by his skillful hands, jerking off just once was never enough for her. Her sexual hunger was perpetual when he was around – it’s like she was always _starving,_ her body craving for his attention, for his touch.

Curving his lips in a sneer, Hoffman parked the car in the shadowy area and switched off the engine.

“Come here, pet.” – he murmured delicately, patting on his knee.

She didn’t need to hear that twice. Jennifer straddled herself on his lap and let out a filthy moan, feeling her arousal grow as Hoffman pulled her closer, lifting his right hand to her mouth, sticky liquid glistening on his fingers visible even in the moonlight.

“Lick it all over.” – he demanded.  
“Whatever you want, _Daddy._ ”

She opened her mouth and began sucking his fingers, the taste of her own climax appearing on the tip of her tongue. Mark didn’t take his eyes off Jennifer even for a second, and realizing that she was being watched by him, she got off even more; she moaned at the feeling of his soaked fingers in her mouth, licking them properly and thoroughly.

“That’s it. Good girl.” – Hoffman muttered approvingly, stroking her neck with his free hand, – “Now I wanna know what you taste like.” – he said as she finished cleaning him up.

Before she could say or do anything, Hoffman grabbed her by the chin, making her move closer, and forced his tongue into her mouth. His hands slipped underneath her skirt, squeezing her ass cheeks, and she whined into his lips, melting, soaking under his touch. Her body needed his care so much now, it was like she was _dying_ from arousal. He deepened the kiss, leaving a teasing bite on her lower lip, his fingers continuing their journey along her hot body before they reached her wet panties.

“Such a slutty one, aren’t you?” – Mark smirked, breaking the kiss and touching her through the warm and soaked cloth.  
“Mm.. Yeah.. I’m a slut, Daddy.” – she replied, scratching his shoulders with her fingers, and squirmed on him impatiently.

As her hips met his, she felt his groin rubbing up against her thigh through the fabric of his pants and howled at how hard he was by then. Being unable to resist her instincts, Jennifer moved forward and rolled her hips over his lap, dragging the suffocating warmth of her wet cunt over every inch of Hoffman beneath her.

“Look what you’re doing to me, sweetheart. Can you feel it?” – Mark whispered in a low teasing tone and dragged her hips onto his lap, causing a grinding motion between their bodies once more.

A wet, filthy plea to continue, sounding more like something incoherent, escaped her swollen lips. Jennifer tilted her head back and rolled her hips faster, harder, concentrating on the sensations and fully giving herself to the pleasure Mark was making her feel. Gripping onto her ass tight, he gasped aloud through his teeth and pulled her into him, the sound so much impregnated with lust. The weather outside was quite fresh despite late spring, the air in the cabin was kinda cool but the only thing both of them could feel was growing unbearable heat, the slick and wet sound between their bodies becoming more and more distinct with every next grinding motion. _Distinct in a dirty way._ Jennifer couldn’t help herself from making those wanting sounds every time their bodies got in touch, her arousal leaking through lace fabric of her panties. _She just wasn’t able to._ All she wanted to do was to feel every motion of his muscular body against hers, the slapping sound of his hands on her thighs, his large cock deep inside her willing pussy; she wanted _to disappear, to lose herself in his beloved warm hands._

“My sweet,” – Hoffman purred in the verge of a growl, dragging her neck with his lips as Jennifer curled her hands around his neck, building the rhythm, speeding up the crazy mind-blowing mechanism that had already been launched a long time ago. – “So desperately wants to be fucked by me, aren’t we?” – he wondered, his warm breath burning her skin.  
“Ye-e-e-es..” – she whimpered, an aching obscene noise getting out of her, her head dropping to his shoulder helplessly. – “Ooh my fucking gosh.. Daddy..”  
“No, that’s not how this game’s played.” – he pulled her hair rudely, making her look straight into his eyes. – “Look at me.” – Hoffman demanded, his voice strict and cool as her eyes met his. – “Don’t fucking dare to look away, understand? I wanna see your pretty little face when you cum.” – his fingertips jammed underneath her panties and began rubbing her clit intensively alongside with aggressive grinding motions of his cock against her soaking cunt.

It was _too much_ for her. Mark’s last phrase and the dirty touch of his fingers was all what took her _to snap._ Jennifer could feel that. Her sexual tension reached its boiling point, then something burst in her, _exploded into thousand pieces._ She screamed nearly bursting into sobs, feeling her climax hitting her mercilessly, leaking out of her and spoiling Mark’s pants.

“That’s it. Just like that, sweetheart. Come for your Daddy.” – Hoffman murmured gravelly, his blue eyes devouring her with animalistic hunger.

His glance, there was something dirty and _unbearably sweet_ in it, he was staring at her in a way that made her feel all floaty; it’s like he was _eye-fucking_ her watching her collapse. Jennifer came with a painfully sweet spasm accompanied by a pleasurable cry, arching on his lap, hips shaking against his, electric discharges running through her whole body, stars shimmering in front of her eyes, pleasure kicking her straight in the head. Only a few seconds later, when her breath recovered a little and her heart stopped racing in her temples, returning to its normal rate, did she have a little strength to loosen the grip of her nails at his shoulders.

“I’m, ugh..” – Jennifer swallowed, trying to find the right words as she glanced down at the mess on his trousers that she’d just made, – “Fucking sorry for kinda spoiling them.”

Keeping his eyes on her, Hoffman let out a little laugh, the sound so low and husky, definitely signaling her that he was still fucking aroused, still demanding to toy with her, to use her, to enter her. _To fuck her._ Jennifer hardly kept herself from whining as she felt the familiar blaze between her legs heating up with renewed vigor.

“You shouldn’t apologize for that, babygirl,” – Mark purred tenderly, sliding his hands along her hips and carefully taking her panties off. – “You cum so sexy. I cannot be more pleased.” – he said, a wolfish smile appearing on his face as he started skillfully undoing buttons on her shirt. – “Wanna fuck you _so badly._ ”

Impatiently tearing it off her desirable body, his fingers curled into the straps of her black bra, and pulled them down so that her breasts would be exposed to him. Then Mark leaned in and cupped them in his hands, caressing, squeezing them, touching her in a manner which made Jennifer liquify, bleed, crave to be manhandled, to be fucked by him, the smell of his expensive cologne and his own intoxicating scent being registered by her nostrils, sending shivers to her spine, making her lower body ache. With a soft smirk Hoffman pressed his lips against the soft flesh of her tits and flicked his tongue out across her pink nipples, teasing her with soft sucking and licking motions, savoring how fast they hardened in response to his touch.

“Oh Daddy..” – Jennifer whined pleadingly, so ready for him, burying her hand in a silky mane of his dark brown hair as he bit at her hard nipple, scraping it tough. – “Daddy, please..”  
“Please, what?” – Mark stopped for a while and glanced up at her mockingly, raising his eyebrow questioningly, infatuating her with that deadly torturous waiting. – “Tell me what you want, pet.”  
“Fuck me..” – she mumbled under her breath, nearly _suffocating_ from the need to feel his cock inside.  
“What did you just say?” – he hummed as if not having heard her, his voice sounding so fucking tantalizing.  
“Take me now..” – she whispered, – “Use me, do whatever the fuck you want to me, Daddy.. Please.. I wanna be fucked by you so much..”

Then there were his full lips brushing against her mouth in a dirty kiss, teeth jealously biting at her lower lip, the clinking sound of the buckle, the zipper, her sun-burned hand around his hardness, before he aggressively pulled her onto him, nails digging into her hips, lowering her down onto his cock, finally _possessing her, owning her._

“Mm.. Ahh.. Feels so fucking.. Good..” – she moaned when he was fully inside, the pitiful distance between them completely destroyed as he started thrusting up into her.

Moaning, Jennifer wrapped her hands around his neck and leaned in, hungry for another dirty kiss or just for more of his attention – she didn’t make up her mind. Mark cursed through his teeth in passion and bit at her neck, leaving a hickey on her soft skin, his hands running along her thighs, gripping onto her ass cheeks, helping her ride him, guiding her, setting the right pace of her motions, so that _the two would blend into one._

“That’s right, keep going, baby. Show Daddy, how much you love riding him.” – Hoffman growled into her ear, his hips meetings hers during another harsh push. – “You’re doing so well, kitten.”

Swinging her thighs gently, Jennifer slid up and down drawing a figure eight on his large cock _unlike good girls do,_ letting out depraved sounds at how perfectly he _fitted_ her, enjoying how _mind-bogglingly good_ was to feel Hoffman inside her as he started bucking his hips faster, thrusting harder into her, picking up the tempo.

“You’re fucking driving me crazy, don’t you know that? Hmm?..” – Mark groaned, his eyes relishing her messy and disheveled hair, flush on her face, little beads of sweat on her tits bouncing near his lips during every push, _craving_ to be tasted by him again.

A lewd howl, escaping her mouth as he licked her nipple, savoring the salty taste on his tongue and sinked his teeth deep into her hard flesh, was more than a satisfying reply for him. He continued teasing her, alternating delicate strokes and rough bites, pumping his cock faster and faster in and out of her, making her beg for more, _scream for more._ There wasn’t a single place on her body left without his attention, _he was everywhere:_ hands slapping her on the ass and pulling her hair, blue eyes greedily scanning every inch of her nudity, mouth caressing, licking, biting her just in the right spots, his heavy breath on her skin and his dick fucking her hard, penetrating her his nuts deep.  
_Too fucking good to be true,_ even for a dream but that was reality. He was _owning_ her, shamelessly using her as his property on the driver seat of his police car, just as fucking good as during all their previous times. It didn’t take long before Jennifer was drowning in pleasure again, her thighs shaking, body twisting in his catch, voice breaking.

“That’s it, babygirl,” – Hoffman said, circling his hand around her throat and squeezing it gently, providing her with just enough pressure, all circulating blood concentrating in her lower body during another harsh thrust. – “I need you to breathe.”  
“Oooh fuck.. Daddy.. I can’t.. I can’t..” – she whined from overflow of emotions, hissing a breath through her teeth.  
“Yes, you can, my sweet. Breath in-breath out. Let yourself go,” – he demanded her, slamming his cock harder. – “Focus on your feelings, pet. Come for me.”

As she obeyed his command, her body spasmed for the third time that night, muscles contracting and squeezing his cock, juices splashing all over his hardness, pitiful whimpers filling the space in his car as she came.

“Such a good girl.”

Hoffman parted his lips a satisfying smirk, his hand sliding off her throat delicately, and began fucking himself up into Jennifer with not too deep but fast and jagged thrusts, his grunts relatively quiet in comparison to hers, hips shaking, nails scratching her naked back until his cock twitched and letting out one last groan, burying his face in Jennifer’s neck, Mark spent himself into her. It seemed _like hours_ for her before they were able to take their hands off each other, in a reality – only a few pitiful minutes, a simple necessity, _innocent need_ to recover their breaths. After a while she got off his lap, and trying to avoid the eye-contact with him, started putting on her clothing in silence, destroying the _sweet delusion_ between them completely. Hoffman gave her a short glimpse, the expression on his face unreadable, and unflappably zipped up his pants, not even deigning to try to kiss her. Kinda one of those _after-fuck_ kisses, which he was avoiding all the time, being afraid of becoming emotionally attached. Their little game was _over_ for tonight.

* * *

 

During their entire way to Jigsaw’s lair Jennifer didn’t say a word to Mark, being too overwhelmed, feeling fucking ashamed for letting him manipulate her so well by his sweet phrases and filthy touch and screw her like a whore on the front fucking seat when anyone passing by could see them. She wasn’t his _baby-girl_ and he, obviously, wasn’t her _Daddy._ But even more she was ashamed of herself; for loving their spontaneous fuck, enjoying tonight’s play from the beginning till its very end. It was scaring and _thrilling_ her at the same time, and speaking honestly, she couldn’t wait for him _to toy_ with her again.

At Gideon Plant they didn’t talk much, except about some traps’ details, avoiding coincidental touches in their mentor’s presence, showing no visible signals of emotional attachment or lust, even a little, pretending like nothing happened that night. Although Jennifer knew that Hoffman wouldn’t think twice if they had an opportunity, _even here,_ among tools of torture. And as if he’d read her mind, Mark leaned in, so John wouldn’t hear them, and whispered softly, almost purred into her ear, making her cheeks blush, when she realized _what_ he was saying.

“You know, there are plenty of things I’d do to you in this place.”  
“Dream of that. Or go fuck yourself, _Daddy._ ” – she replied, uttering the last phrase in a scathing manner with her bitch-face on, although already expecting Gideon Plant to be the next point in their list of numerous places where to fuck, when they had a chance.

Catching on herself the look of those blue eyes mentally undressing and _fucking_ her again as Hoffman chuckled at her witty response, grinning smugly, Jennifer understood how right she was in her expectations. Surely, he wouldn’t mind bending her over that table with a few blueprints and traps on it or slam her into the nearest wall in the monitor room near which they currently were, and _fuck her,_ _fuck her, fuck her_ till she would be out of breath.

“Only if you don’t beg for me to do that with you first.” – Mark said, his voice calm and measured, dragging her earlobe with his lips as he recoiled.

 _Those lips.._ They were reminding her too much of the things they should hadn’t. Jennifer shifted her glance hastily, her tongue darting out to lick at her bottom lip in her sudden temptation to wipe that fucking grin off his handsome face, struggling with that _overwhelming urge to bite him, to kiss him rough until his jaw locks._ She could do neither this nor that, though. Not this time. _Goddamn subordination._ It was a secret of the two, after all. _Their dirty little secret._ And she couldn’t risk it just because of some indulgent whim, some stupid desire to make him stop looking that smug. This time he _won._ But next time when his hands will be wandering along her sinful body again, she will find a suitable moment for _retrieving_ her little defeat.

 


End file.
